staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Czerwca 2011
TVP 1 05:20 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5468 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5468); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:05 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 Znak Orła - odc. 11 Będziecie go mieli 1331; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 08:55 Pocoyo - Pocoyo, Pocoyo, odc. 40 (Pocoyo, Pocoyo); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 09:05 Domisie - Wymyślony przyjaciel; program dla dzieci 09:35 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek idzie do pracy, odc. 58 (Horrid Henry Gets a Job); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 09:50 Psie opowieści czyli ochy i fochy - odc. 4 Zazdrość; program dla dzieci 10:10 Małgosia i buciki - Zagubiony klucz odc. 37 (Franny's Feet / Lost in Mexico); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 10:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i najstarsze drzewo, odc. 30 (Rupert and the Oldest Tree); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 10:50 My Wy Oni; magazyn 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Dziki nowy świat - cz. 6. Mamuty z Manhattanu (Wild New World); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1717; telenowela TVP 14:10 Klan - odc. 2105 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 14:40 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 125; teleturniej 15:50 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5469 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5469); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:30 Ludzkie sprawy - . 4; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1718; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2106 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 126; teleturniej 19:05 Wieczorynka - Księżycowy Miś - Uwaga na Tornado, odc. 20 (Tornado Alert); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Droga do Euro - Kronika 20:15 Pogoda 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Miłość Natalii - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera 22:20 Bezmiar sprawiedliwości - odc. 1/4; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2006) 23:15 Bezmiar sprawiedliwości - odc. 2/4; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2006 00:15 Kino nocnych marków - Miłość w przejściu podziemnym - txt - str.777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2006) 01:20 Kino nocnych marków - Kawalerskie życie na obczyźnie; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1992) 03:05 Notacje - Ks. abp. Henryk Muszyński. Panie, co chcesz powiedzieć; cykl dokumentalny 03:20 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 MASH - odc. 239 (MASH (s. X, ep. G17 Picture This)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1982) 06:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 33; serial TVP 07:20 NSP2011 Spot 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 188 - Niedomówienia 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Sylwia Grzeszczak 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Gilotyna - odc. 81; teleturniej 12:25 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Jak się zakochać; widowisko 13:20 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 35/65 (Moonlighting); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 14:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 601 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:45 Zmiennicy - odc. 11/15 - Antycypacja - txt - str.777; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Świat 16:15 Gorący temat 16:25 Pogoda 16:35 Europa da się lubić 17:25 Gilotyna odc. 106; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:40 Zaklinacz dusz - odc. 19/22 (Ghost Whisperer, ep. 19 Fury); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:40 Sąsiedzi - odc. 61 (271) Kłopoty z językiem 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 602 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 126 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 16 Black Hole) - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 21:40 Zagadki umysłu - odc. 1/13 (Mental, pilot); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 22:35 Siostra Jackie - odc. 21 (Nurse Jackie s. II ep. 9 P. O. Box); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010) 23:10 Po zmierzchu; program publicystyczny 23:55 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Krakowski Festiwal Filmowy 2011) 00:25 Kocham kino na bis - Stander (Stander); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2003) 02:25 Wieczór artystyczny - Jan Kaczmarek - nowe brzmienie (koncert); koncert 03:15 Noc z serialem - Wojenna narzeczona - odc. 4/4 (Bride of War); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (1997) 04:10 Noc z serialem - Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - odc. 23/24 - Siedzący cel (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1983) 04:40 Noc z serialem - Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - odc. 24/24 - Zgrana rodzinka (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1983) 05:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie (13) - serial animowany 08.00 Miś Yogi (37, 38) - serial animowany 08.30 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego (13) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (230) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (67) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (313) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (248) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (63) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (186) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur 13 (86) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (5) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (249) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (124) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (1) - serial komediowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 (76) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Wyznania gejszy - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2005 00.00 Impas (4, 5) - serial sensacyjny 02.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (56) - magazyn filmowy 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 04.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.15 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Prosto w serce (106) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Brzydula (45, 46) - serial komediowy 12.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektyw Monk 5 (7) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (107) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Ostatni skaut - film sensacyjny, USA 1991 23.40 Bez śladu 6 (12) - serial kryminalny 00.40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01.05 Mentalista 2 (3) - serial kryminalny 02.05 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04.45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:05 Dekoratornia - magazyn 5:25 Zbuntowani - odc. 29, Meksyk 2006 6:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 194, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 4, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Osaczona - odc. 170, USA 2007 11:25 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 191, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 76 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 171, USA 2007 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 192, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Łebski Harry - odc. 3, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 18:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 3, serial animowany, Francja 1983 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 5, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Zakładnik - thriller, Niemcy, USA 2002 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 7, USA 2007 22:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 8, USA 2007 23:50 Przysługa - thriller, USA 1997 2:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:05 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 3:25 VIP - program kulturalny 3:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 9 Powroty; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Maanam i goście; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Smaki polskie - Ślimak z kiełbasy; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 374; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Makłowicz w podróży - (85) Irlandia Północna - "Tropem legend"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 25; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - kabaret DNO; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1706; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 184* Trzy listy; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Determinator - odc. 2/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Informacje 14:30 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Opole na bis - Opolska Noc Kabaretowa; koncert; STEREO, 16:9 16:00 Pielgrzym Miłości - odc. 7. Dialog, odc. 8. Santo Subito; serial dokumentalny; reż.:Jarosław Szmidt; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (33); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1706; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Pilna wiadomość; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Mój pierwszy raz; talk-show; STEREO 21:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 72; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Dorastanie - odc. 2/7* - 1972 - 1973; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 "Twarze w lustrach" - recital Michała Bajora; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Operacja Życie - 5; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1706; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Pilna wiadomość; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Mrok - odc. 2/8* - Być czy mieć; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 374; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Dzieje grzechu; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Walerian Borowczyk; wyk.:Grażyna Długołęcka, Jerzy Zelnik, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Roman Wilhelmi, Karolina Lubieńska, Mieczysław Voit, Marek Bargiełowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 TV 6 12.30 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - wersja amerykańska 13.30 TV Market 14.00 Muzyczne listy 15.00 Milionerzy - oryginalna wersja językowa 16.00 Muzyczne listy 17.00 M.A.S.K 17.30 Oggy i ferajna 18.00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - wersja amerykańska 19.00 M.A.S.K 19.30 Oggy i ferajna 20.00 Idol - wersja amerykańska 21.00 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska 22.00 Idol - wersja amerykańska 23.00 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska 00.00 Milionerzy - oryginalna wersja językowa 01.00 Zakończenie programu